1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connection modules for modular interchange termination systems, and in particular to circuit interconnections within an interconnection module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arie Verhagen in his U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 480,852 discloses a modular interchange termination system for use, in particular, with a key telephone system in which the heart of the termination system includes interconnection modules having a plurality of programmable contacts which may be selectively interconnected by means of plug-in jumper connections, commonly known as patch-cords. The contacts of each of the interconnection modules are arranged in horizontal and vertical rows which bear similar indicia in the form of color coding to aid in the identification of individual lines which bear corresponding color coding for ease of installation and maintenance. The system includes three types of modules of substantially the same construction which are identified as the "green field" which is associated with incoming lines, the "red field" which receives the incoming lines from the green field and is associated with switching equipment to extend the incoming lines and signaling lines toward the key telephones, and the "blue field" which interconnects the red field with the key telephones.
The patch cord contacts are carried on a front panel for ease in selectively programming the system as to line and function. A back panel carries one or more separable electrical connectors thereon, depending on the type of field, for ease in selectively establishing electrical associations for the key telephones, for example, at different physical locations without actually moving a key telephone from one location to another.
In the space between the front panel and the back panel there is a multitude of electrical connections which must be established between individual contacts on the front panel and the contacts of the separable connectors. The use of individual wiring techniques, including wire wrapping techniques, is time consuming and gives rise to the possibility of error which, in turn, is further time consuming in trouble shooting and correction time.